utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalmotep
Khalmotep '''is a supernatural being that is addressed to as the '''goddess of death. She is considered among common populace as a myth or a folk tale. However, she appears to have a major role on Dystopia timeline, having met Micoda on his quest to make sense of the events that had happened to him and greatly helping Samael on his quest of becoming a summoner. Santes somehow knew that Khalmotep was a real being, meaning that Khalmotep had likely affected events earlier during his service to Memoxara. It was revealed as Samael chose to call upon the power of Will of the Universe, as Khalmotep was the one who answered, that Khalmotep is''' the manifestation of Will of the Universe'''. Samael, Melody, Micoda and Grex are confirmed to be among her chosen ones, a title shrouded in mystery. Form Khalmotep appears as a dazzling emerald creature with a large aura that is hard to form a clear picture of in one's eyes. It is in actuality a large humanoid with the head of a hippopotamus as well as large limbs and torso. It is probable that she can alter this form at will. Her proximity causes weakness of body, basically causing everyone to fall to their knees and stay there, suspended by spirits. She is capable of supernaturally detecting death and bending nature into a "gate" for herself in order to appear at a moment's notice. Actions taken She has established the quest of Samael, who wishes to become a summoner. The details of this are unknown. She has had an assistant in a disguise watching over Wolf Tooth Island and pretending to be part of its guardians. Samael is much alike Khalmotep in the sense that he felt Micoda's indifference over Heart's death, turning his emotions into a display of anger from a Soul Voice user to another. After that, Khalmotep herself came to question Micoda over his current state of quest and purpose, but did not try to change his mind about continuing northward in Third Universe. It is unknown if Khalmotep was aware that Shadowguide would pursue Micoda and eventually defeat him outside Grimthorn Peninsula. She interrupted when Samael and Arcagus reached the coast of Wolf Tooth Island. She questioned the dark heart of the greed-driven Arcagus, but let them continue and even revealed the presence of the summon, Revyl the Incandescent Fox. She seemed to be aware of Samael's loss of memory as a result of Micoda's defeat. She gave some of her power to Samael as he called for Will of the Universe, which manifested as the Ring of the Linked Souls. She appeared to Micoda in the outskirts of Capital of Sepmornia to ask what he was going to do, but that only irritated Micoda, who chose not to answer. She confronted Grex, whom she named as one of her chosen and spoke to Alypos inside him. Śhe hinted to the future by saying about Grex that "maybe he is the unlikely one, an anomaly, that will become the savior". Category:Characters